


take a knee

by storiesfortravellers



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dominance, Handcuffs, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:59:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6289102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len makes dicksucking seem seem like the most dominant act possible.</p><p>Barry would stop, but Len's kind of a blowjob genius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take a knee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sperrywink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/gifts).



Barry looks down at the man kneeling in front of him, his knees on the dirty concrete of the alley, his hands still behind his back where Barry had cuffed them. His lips are spread wide open, stretching around Barry's dick, his head bobbing as he takes Barry's length deep into the softness of his throat, tongue swirling quickly, franticly even, to better please Barry.

Barry has never felt so wantonly, so relentlessly, _dominated_ in his entire life.

Barry finishes sooner than he wants, and he tries to move away, but Len stays put to take the seed into his mouth. Len stands up then, fast and graceful, and Barry is panting, he feels like he's going to collapse, but Len kisses him, hard and rough, his thick tongue pushing Barry's own seed into every corner of Barry's mouth. Barry cringes at the taste but he can't move away, can't stop submitting to the thrust of Len's tongue.

Len pulls away then, and Barry can't help moaning.

Len smirks.

"I guess you should finish arresting me now."

"We... we have to stop doing this."

"You'd stop if you wanted," Len says, bored already. "Get on with it, Scarlet, I don't have all day," he adds. "I plan to break out in time to catch an early show." 

Barry sighs. "It doesn't have to be like this. If you--"

"One more lecture about changing my awful, awful ways, and next time, I'll _really_ make you lose your mind."

Barry swallows, and he doesn't know if it's because he wants it or because he's terrified or both. 

"I hate you," Barry says.

"That's the problem, Red. You don't." Len narrows his eyes, which glisten with amusement, like he can read Barry's wildly spinning thoughts like a book.

The problem is, he can.

**Author's Note:**

> For sperrywink, inspired by an lj discussion about how Len being on his knees in no way stops him from acting like a total rockstar boss, which was in turn inspired by this fabulous fic about Barry and Eddie walking in on Len/Eliot Spencer: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6270943 and a discussion about her writing this wonderful Pi Day Barry/Len fic: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6286891

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [take a knee [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685688) by [KD reads (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads)




End file.
